emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1990 (13th July 1995)
Plot Terry, Vic and Eric set off on their trip to France to pick up cheap booze. Nellie is in a bad mood as she prepares for Sam's court appearance and takes it out on Butch and Zak. Kim seems to have cheered up since her encounter with Dave in the stables. Frank apologises to her for being pig headed and she looks a little guilty. He is thinking about cancelling a conference that he is supposed to attend, but Kim tells him that she will be okay on her own. Chris and Rachel are enjoying looking after Joseph. Jan thinks that Linda must be ashamed of her family as she seems reluctant to invite Danny over for dinner. Linda is about to tell her the real reason when Betty interrupts them. She has come to ask Jan to help her do the catering for Luke and Tina's wedding. Kim tells Dave that Frank is going away for a night and invites him round for dinner. He is embarrassed about the previous evening, but seems reluctant to stop it happening again. There is a confrontation at Hotten Crown Court when the Dingles meet Sarah and Ned. Eric, Terry and Vic are on their way to France. Mike asks Luke if he is doing the right thing getting tied down so young. Luke assures him that he knows what he is doing. Ned is fuming as he leaves the court. Sam has been sentenced to Community Service and is free. The Dingles bring Sam home. Zak remarks that he had forgotten how irritating he was. Linda tells Zoe and Emma that she would be embarrassed to take Danny home as the Glovers do not have a set of matching plates. Betty asks Alan to give Jan time off to help her with the wedding catering. Linda tells her mum that she has invited Danny for a meal, but he cannot make it. Rachel takes baby Joseph round to see Kathy and they agree to be friends. Britt moves into her rented cottage. Alan helps her, but has a funny turn. Tina shows Dolores some patterns for bridesmaids dresses. She tells her that Luke will take care of the expense. Nellie has made a meal for Sam's homecoming. Frank makes Dave feel guilty by praising his work. Tina causes trouble in The Woolpack when she tells Britt why Terry has really gone to France. Eric, Terry and Vic are getting drunk together. Terry tries his luck with a girl at the bar but doesn't get far. Britt is upset about Tina's comments. She blames her father for getting to her. Alan comforts her. Daniel drops Linda in it when he tells Jan that he is not going away and would love to come to dinner. Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *D.I. Farrar - David Becket *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Woman in French Restaurant - Suzy Yannis Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes